For my dear Angel…
by junon2
Summary: the story of 2 teenagers who send each other letters and e-mail. Lacus is a new student and she is meeting new friends. But it’s the tomboy of her class who pushes her away who attracts the cute singer… without a good reason; Lacus searches Cagalli’s


**For my dear Angel…**

Author: junon2 (calli Attha)

Paring: Lacus Clyne et Cagalli Yula Attha

Genre: romance/ letter

Disclaimer: All of characters and places are owned by the creator of Gundam Seed (fukumada?), except the story which I own.

Summary: the story of 2 teenagers who send each other letters and e-mail. Lacus is a new student and she is meeting new friends. But it's the tomboy of her class who pushes her away who attracts the cute singer… without a good reason; Lacus searches Cagalli's feelings and company. It's the beginning to an exchange of letter and note in their book and other.

Warning: **YURI! **That means a love affair agreed between the 2 girls or women. Oh and this story will contain **LEMON,** you know a sex scene . If you find that unappealing, I suggest you change fan fiction or don't read this fiction.

Author's note: If you read it, please leave a review and give me your opinion :-). I accept both positive remarks and remarks that are critical, but not the hurtful or unproductive. The story is in last year at secondary school. All of characters are 17 or 18 years old. Other paring: Kira/Flay; Lacus/Cagalli; Asuran/Yzak …

Euh, please don't kill me (LoL).

I think my French version is better, if you can understand French, read it and sorry for the faults, but English it's not my mother tongue. Mea culpa

For my dear sister, Cy-Chan

Thank you Peldor to correct me

Letter of Cagalli ( POV Cagalli)

Happy reading

_**Prologue:**__** Cagalli's letter for lacus**_

«My dear love,

I watch you sleep peacefully near me and I can't help but smile. You are so beautiful … yes, you are beautiful and gorgeous like that with your hair on the pillow, when your cute white cheeks become red, with your beautiful smile painted on your lips, when your gorgeous pearly body is pressed to mine. I close my eyes and I hide my nose in your sweet-smelling hair… I love you so much, I love you never loved anyone before… you are the best and most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me. I have only one regret my Angel, I should've taken more time to understand my true feelings for you, and to accept them. I'm ashamed to say I only realized them when I risked losing you.

I'm even more ashamed now since you gave me the most beautiful expression that love has to offer when we united intimately. You know I was afraid that first time we made love. Oh for many reason which seem ridiculous now but I think I must say them to you. First, for me it was the first time, and I thought this stressful I suppose, like everybody. Then because we were both women I didn't know how we were even supposed to do it. I can imagine your laugh when tell you this and I know that your sweet and lovely glance will fall on me a little amused. And I can feel your sweets lips crush on mine like we often do. Finally I was afraid that you would leave me after that. I know that it was stupid to think that of you, but the fear was stronger than me because if I lost you I don't think I would survive.

You opened the door to paradise that night… yes, that's what I thought when your lips and your hands covered my body. I loved the taste of your lips and your light teasing… I loved caressing you, gently stroking your curves and kissing you. I loved the idea of being yours and submitting to your desires. And I admit it, this is the first time I've liked being controlled. You know me very well and you know that I dislike feeling weak facing someone, but with you it was very different, so beautiful and filled with your love that I felt something missing when we finished and you had left. I was new being yours, and knowing that you are mine. You know I can't decide which was better; the moment when you cuddled close to me or the moment when we discovered our bodies' most intimate places, and explored until we both lost control. We led each other to the peaks of ecstasy, and then collapsed into blissful exhaustion… I feel my cheeks burning and my heart quicken while I write this. It's true that I don't have habit of making this kind of confession. I ask, my Love, do you blush when you read these words and remember?

How could I have known my eyes met that day in school that eventually we would make love this night? I sincerely regret, my Heart, pushing you away and ignoring you way I did. I'm so happy that you never abandon me, that you were so stubborn. I don't regret the day when I accepted our love for one another. I have two confess, today I can't imagine my life without you. How can I survive this? And will you survive without me? I have a terrible feeling after reading your letters that the answer is no, and that I am as essential to you as you are for me. I want believe that your love is immortal…

I yawn again, and I must admit that I'm tired. I'm going to stop writing now and slip into bed next to you, I will hug you against me and I will fall in sleep. I will certainly dream about us together because you never leave my thoughts the same when you're snuggled against me. I know that you will smile when I crawl near you and you snuggle up to me before pulling me into a hug like you often do it. You explain to me once that it is your way of showing people that I am yours… I like the idea and I often show people that you are mine with a hug. I am complete only when you are against me…

I started writing to tell you two little words and I notice that I haven't even written them yet! I wanted say thank you, thank you for everything, my Angel. Thank you for your love, thank you for your patience, thank you for your help and your support, thank you for the all wonderful moments that you offered me… thank you for being with me here now… Thank you simply.

I love you my cute Angel and I will always love you.

I send this to you with many tender kisses.

Cagalli. »

(29th August 2007)

* * *

Well finish my translation I translate it for 2 communities on Live Journal. This letter is the last letter of the story, but I think it's interesting to read it at first. The whole story is a flashback in fact well, you can read many letters and e-mail but not all of Cagalli or Lacus. Promise!

Be gentle in your reviews or comments, it's my very first Yuri!

I think the other chapter will be short like this one, if you compare them it with my other stories.

I'm waiting for your comments and opinions or your desires!

Thank you for reading it!

Junon2/calli Attha


End file.
